


Warmth After the Cold

by HeroicSpectre



Series: Love of a Fallen Human [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Chara, First Time, Foreplay, Glad-to-be-Alive Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Male Frisk, Oral Sex, Post-Climax Climax, Romance, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, charisk, romantic sex, the kinkiest of kinks: love and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicSpectre/pseuds/HeroicSpectre
Summary: After surviving yet another battle, Frisk and Chara find comfort in each other's embrace.





	Warmth After the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Thanks and apologies to Toby Fox. I’m so…
> 
> You know what? Screw it! After that “I already ‘befriended’ your mom last night" gag, I consider stories like this one completely and utterly justified. No apologies! ;)
> 
> WARNING: This is SEX! If you proceed, you will witness a female Chara and a male Frisk engaging in detailed sexual activities. If that is not something you wish to see - or if you are a relative of mine - close this page, hit the back button, press ALT-F4, whatever you need to do. Just don’t read this. Have a nice day.
> 
> … okay, if you’re still here, then hopefully you’re okay with watching Chara and Frisk make love. Yep, this is smut, lemon, sin, call it what you will. If you aren’t aware, this story takes place during one of my other stories, New Life, picking up right where chapter 13 left off. Some parts won’t make sense if you haven’t read it, so…
> 
> Huh? What do you mean you’re just here for the smut? Oh, fine. Don’t worry about it. You won’t know some of the characters mentioned, but I think you can enjoy this as a standalone. On the other hand, if you have read the series up to this point, thank you! I think we both knew this was coming. Now, have a seat in a private place and get ready as I contribute to the rampant stereotype that all fanfiction is porn and shipping. 
> 
> I can’t believe I’m doing this, and yet I am.
> 
> They’re both eighteen, by the way.

**FINAL WARNING!**

**THIS.**

**IS.**

** _SMUT!_ **

** _EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!_ **

**READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL!**

* * *

Late at night, Frisk sat with Chara at the kitchen table of Toriel’s home, drinking hot chocolate together. Frisk sipped his drink and savored its sweet flavor. He glanced at Chara as she sipped as well. It was nice to relax after their hard-fought battle with Cade, who Frisk had been forced to…

He was fine. Really, he was fine. Frisk had only done what was necessary. It had been the only way to save Atami; she would have died if Frisk hadn’t killed him. It _had_ been a shock at first. His arms had moved before he could think, picking up Atami’s rapier and running it through Cade’s heart, but he had done the right thing. He knew that, though it would have been a lie to say that it hadn’t phased him. As much of a jerk as Cade had been, he wished it hadn’t come to that.

Chara gave him a concerned look. “Umm, is the drink to your liking?”

Ah, Chara. She didn’t want to ask directly, but Frisk knew it was eating her up inside. He didn’t want her to worry, and he supposed it would have done him some good to get everything off his chest. He took a deep breath. “I do wish it hadn’t been necessary,” Frisk said. “I said I don’t regret killing him and I meant it, but I can’t stop wondering what made him that way. I know he wasn’t evil for the sake of evil; he really saw himself as the hero. He said something about building a new world; I wish I understood what he meant.”

Chara clenched her fists. “I understand _exactly_ what he meant. He wanted power. He wanted to shape the world however he pleased. He wanted absolute control, and he cared not how much blood he would have spilled to achieve his goal. He wouldn’t have cared if the entire world detested him. He would have become an omnipotent dictator if we hadn’t stopped him. I’m glad he’s gone.”

Frisk agreed with her, for the most part. He never would have let Cade have the control that he’d wanted. If anyone was worthy of such power, it certainly hadn’t been Cade. If there was any single trait Frisk desired out of a ruler, it was empathy, and Cade had sorely lacked that quality. Not only had he shown no remorse for killing Jeff, he had _enjoyed_ it. How could anyone with such poor regard for life ever be fit to wield godlike power? Cade had needed to be stopped.

Still, Frisk didn’t want to write Cade off as irredeemable, not that it mattered anymore. Cade was dead and never coming back, but was there something that Frisk could have done to save him? Suffering was an essential requirement for becoming a demon, so Frisk knew that Cade’s first life hadn’t been a happy one. If that had never happened, would he have ever wanted power? Could he have been a better person, if only he had gone down a better path?

Chara’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “What’s on your mind?” she asked.

Frisk frowned. “I _am_ glad we stopped Cade, but do you think there was any way he could have changed? I mean, I think we did everything we could, but if our circumstances had been different, is there any way we could have brought out the good in him?”

Chara shrugged. “Who knows?” she asked. “I suppose it is possible. I do agree with what you said earlier. Much like myself, Cade had not acted out of a desire for evil. He had followed his own ideals, but those ideals were twisted and self-serving. Perhaps - given the right guidance - his perspective could have changed, or perhaps not. There’s not much point in speculating what might have been. The reality is that we were forced to kill Cade before he killed others, and it had not been in our power to change that.”

Frisk sighed. “You’re right. Asriel did say that you can’t regret hard choices forever, so I won’t let this change me. I may have killed, but I still believe that violence is a last resort. Even when someone seems bad, you should make the effort to understand and empathize with them, and only fight when all else fails. To me, that’s what it means to be a ‘True Pacifist.’ As long as you keep an open mind and always look for another way, taking a life does not change that.”

Chara stared at him with admiration in her ruby eyes. “Beautifully said. You never cease to impress me, Frisk.”

He smirked. “There are some other ways I could impress you…”

Chara’s face reddened. “You _did_ say no lovemaking until we defeated Cade. Well, we defeated him.”

“We sure did,” Frisk said. “Are you still up for it?”

Chara nodded. She picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip. “Let’s just finish our drinks first, and then we’ll… get to it.”

Frisk’s heart raced a mile a minute. It was finally happening. They were finally going to make love. Frisk loved Chara for who she was, of course, but his virgin mind screamed in delight knowing what he was about to experience. It was a little embarrassing, but nothing to be ashamed of. He drank his hot chocolate quickly, wanting it out of the way as fast as possible. He looked at Chara and saw she was doing the same thing. They were both tired of waiting. They cared for each other, loved each other, so what was the harm in being physically intimate? They were ready.

After what felt like an eternity, they both slammed their empty cups into the table. Frisk got out of his seat, and Chara followed. They stared into each other’s eyes. He couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous. His heart pounded and his body trembled, and judging by Chara’s quivering legs, she was quite anxious herself. After building up to this for so long, there was a lot of pressure to get it right, but Frisk wasn’t going to second guess himself. He knew what he wanted.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Chara asked.

“Of course,” Frisk said. “As long as you are.”

“I am,” Chara said. “It’s just… hard to believe this is happening.”

Frisk chuckled. “I know.” A dark thought interrupted his excitement as he gave Chara a serious look. He knew she had suffered a _rough_ experience in her childhood, to put it gently. Was she really okay with this? What if those traumatic memories came rushing back? What if he…?

“Something wrong?” Chara asked.

Frisk averted his eyes. How could he explain what he was thinking? “Umm, are you _sure_ you’re okay with this?”

She nodded. “Eagerly so. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“W-well,” Frisk said, “I just thought you might…” He sighed. “Forget it.”

Chara tilted her head. “Is it my past that concerns you?”

Frisk whimpered. “Uh, yeah, you got me.”

“It’s okay,” Chara said. “I know you are nothing like the people who hurt me. I love it when you touch me; I _want_ to do this with you.”

“Alright,” Frisk said, “but, umm, if you need me to stop for whatever reason, don’t be afraid to say so.”

She smiled reassuringly. “I have absolute confidence in you, but of course. Same goes to you. I want us both to enjoy this.”

“Heh, I’ll do my best,” Frisk said.

Steeling his nerves, he walked towards her until their faces were almost touching. Chara closed her eyes and parted her lips, and Frisk pressed his mouth to hers. Their breaths tasted of the chocolate flavor that Chara loved. Frisk held her shoulders, and Chara wrapped her arms around his waist while she kissed him with her soft and warm lips. Frisk started slowly and sensually, gently brushing his lips against hers. Chara gradually added more speed and pressure as she kissed back. Frisk licked her lips, and she opened her mouth to let him in. As he slipped his tongue inside, he felt her hands squeeze his ass. “Ah…”

Heat building inside him, Frisk tightened his grip on Chara’s shoulders and kissed her passionately. He pulled her close and felt her breasts squish against his chest as their tongues fervently clashed. Chara kissed him deeply and darted her tongue inside his mouth. Frisk’s nerves tingled electrically as he kissed back. Their lips grew wet and smacked loudly against each other. Just making out with her was amazing on its own. He felt her passion with every kiss, and every stroke of her tongue, all while they hugged each other tightly.

“Frisk,” Chara whispered, “if you keep kissing me like this, I might start wanting a bit more…”

Frisk shuddered. He moved down to kiss her neck, which made her wince pleasantly. He kissed it intensely and licked it passionately. God, he was so grateful that they had both survived to share this moment. His stupid eyes wanted to cry, but he held back the urge. Now wasn’t the time. He could cry all he wanted _after_ they made hot, passionate love to each other. Until then, Chara was all that mattered.

Frisk kissed her neck a while longer. As he did, Chara gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggled. “We’re not going to do it on the table, are we?”

Frisk blushed. “R-right. Your room?”

Chara nodded. “Yes, that would be preferable.”

She took his hand and walked out of the kitchen with him. They moved down the hall and stepped inside Chara’s bedroom. Once they were in, Chara closed the door behind them and locked it.

With that out of the way, Chara shot him a mischievous smirk and approached him slowly, seductively. Frisk shivered; Chara’s expression was absolutely adorable _and_ sexy. Her naughty smile seemed to say ‘I’ve got you right where I want you,’ and Frisk had no intention of escape. He looked back at her with a flirtatious smile of his own. ”I’m waiting…”

Suddenly, Chara pounced on him. She slammed his back into the wall and pinned him with her arms, before smashing her lips back into his. The move took Frisk by surprise, and he loved it. His felt himself get harder as Chara kissed him deeply. He was so turned…

“A-ah!” He felt Chara’s crotch grind against his clothed member, repeatedly. Oh, God, she was dry humping him! Frisk let out a moan as Chara _pounded_ his rising cock against the hard wall. It was a bit uncomfortable, but also incredible. Chara kept going. She went in fast and hard, pleasuring him immensely with every rough, forceful thump. Frisk was overwhelmed by how eager she was. “Ch-Chara...”

She stopped, grinning at him, and then she leaned down to kiss his neck. It was less intense than her previous action, but that was welcome. They were just getting started, and he certainly enjoyed the sensation of Chara’s lips on that spot. She kissed gently and licked him softly, and Frisk felt her breath blow on his sensitive nerves. He giggled; it kind of tickled. “Hah…”

She pulled away, making Frisk wince. He wanted more. Why had she…?

Chara stepped back. She grabbed her green shirt and lifted it off, revealing her curvaceous figure and a black bra. Her skin was smooth and free of scars thanks to healing magic. Frisk couldn’t help but stare. Her breasts didn’t stand out much under her usual clothing, but her tight bra showed a decent bust, neither big nor flat. It didn’t really matter, though. As far as Frisk was concerned, they were perfect. They were _Chara’s_.

She smiled. “What are you looking at, Frisk?”

He looked away and blushed in embarrassment. “W-well, uh…”

“It’s alright,” Chara said. “I _want_ you to love my body. Look all you like.”

He wanted to, but how could he while he was still covered up? He couldn’t let his dear Chara be the only one exposed. He grabbed his own shirt and took it off so Chara could see his bare chest. Not that it was much to look at, honestly, just a skinny male body. He didn’t have any muscle to speak of, despite all his combat training with Chara and Undyne. There really shouldn’t have been anything to admire about it. For some reason, however, Chara’s eyes lit up when she saw him. She reached out and caressed his chest. “Not bad…”

“Oh, you’re just flattering me,” Frisk said.

“Not at all,” Chara said. She traced her finger around his nipple, which gave him a nice tingle. “You look _good_. Granted, it may not be as scandalous as a female chest, but it’s still attractive in its own way.”

Frisk felt his cheeks redden. “You really think so?” he asked.

“I do,” Chara said. She kissed his nipple. “Your body is so cute; I love it.”

Frisk smiled. He needed to reward his partner for being so sweet to him. His eyes gravitated back to her bra, and he slipped his hand under the fabric. He felt Chara’s squishy breast and started stroking it.

Chara moaned softly. “Ah, keep doing that.”

Frisk happily granted her wish. He lovingly rubbed the sides of Chara’s breasts, giving her a sensual massage. As Chara began to writhe with pleasure, Frisk delicately glided his hands to her front and stroked the rim of her nipples. He could tell from her parted lips that she was enjoying it, which aroused him even further. His throbbing virgin member begged for attention, but he ignored it. He wanted to do this properly. This was about Chara’s pleasure just as much as his, and he knew foreplay was important, especially for the female body. He didn’t want to just fuck her; he wanted to _make love_ to her. Chara was his precious companion, and he was going to treat her right.

Although, Frisk was getting tired of having her bra in the way. He stopped and moved his hands behind her, trying to unhook that pesky garment. He fumbled with it, so Chara helped him out. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, granting Frisk a complete view of her naked breasts. The sight of them went right between his legs. Her nipples were erect with arousal, and she smiled bashfully. “Umm, how are they?”

“Gorgeous,” Frisk said. He looked up and smiled. “Although, call me crazy, but I honestly care more about your beautiful face.”

“Aww, you really _are_ a disgrace to men,” Chara teased.

He laughed, and he really meant what he had said. Chara’s breasts were great, but he actually valued her pretty face over them. It was just so cute; he could stare into those crimson eyes of hers for _days_. Then again, there was something even more important than any aspect of her physical appearance. Frisk reached out and caressed her cheek. “However, nothing compares to your beauty on the inside.”

“Is that so?” Chara challenged. “If I were bald, morbidly obese, and had the most hideous face you had even laid eyes upon, would you still love me?”

“Of course I would,” Frisk said. “As a friend!”

Yeah, he didn’t want to lie to her. The inside _was_ more important to him, but he also needed his partner to look at least decent. He would have been fine if Chara’s looks were reasonably below average, but probably not the level that she was describing. That was okay, right? After all, why have a sexual relationship with someone he wasn’t attracted to? A little attractiveness wasn’t too much to ask for, right?

Suddenly, Frisk’s heart sank with dread. What if she didn’t like his answer? What if he pissed her off? He didn’t mean to -

Chara laughed. “That’s fair, honestly. I wouldn’t blame you.”

He quietly exhaled a sigh of relief, but his face still flushed red with guilt. “I mean, you _would_ still be important to me. I admit that I wouldn’t want you as a lover, but you _would_ be like a sister to -“

Chara’s face turned deep red. “H-hey! Don’t say that word right now!”

He laughed. “Sorry. You would still be my dear friend; how’s that?”

“Better,” Chara said, “and don’t feel bad. You’re a sweetheart, Frisk. I hope I didn’t kill the mood for you…”

Frisk grinned. “You’d have to try a lot harder than that.” His eyes went back to Chara’s chest. Now that her bra was gone, he leaned in and tenderly kissed the sides of her breasts. He kissed and licked all around them but deliberately avoided her nipples, teasing her. Chara whimpered with sweet frustration.

“Frisk…”

He giggled, and he gave Chara what she wanted. He intimately kissed Chara’s hard nipples. He stroked circles around them with his tongue and licked them tenderly, which made Chara shudder.

“Harder,” Chara breathed.

Frisk felt like he was going to go crazy. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, eliciting another moan, and then he gave the other one the same treatment. Her moans of pleasure were soft and sensual, which was music to Frisk’s ears. He kept sucking, but he feared that his horny cock was going to burst out of his pants. He wanted…

Sensing his seething lust, Chara seized Frisk’s shoulders and whirled him around, and she pushed him down onto her bed. His back bounced on the mattress, and Chara crawled on top of him. She pressed her lips back into his, and Frisk swirled his tongue inside her mouth. While their tongues clashed once again, Frisk rubbed his hands up and down along her naked back, and her arms, and her thighs. He wanted to touch every inch of her beautiful body.

Chara shivered. She pulled away from Frisk’s mouth and moved down to his nipples, kissing them as he had kissed hers. Frisk gasped, surprised by how good it felt. Chara licked them several times, and then she gradually moved up his chest with trailing kisses until she reached his neck again. She kissed it deeply and made it tingle electrically. Frisk trembled and moaned her name. “Chara…”

She whimpered. “Say that again.”

Frisk looked into her gorgeous eyes. “Chara…”

A flame sparkled in those red eyes of hers, and Frisk felt the full weight of her body as she kissed his lips rapidly and forcefully. Frisk clutched her ass and kissed back with just as much passion. He started humping his crotch up into her, and Chara responded by grinding against his clothed member. He gasped. The friction of her crotch humping him through his pants was so _good_. He _loved_ it.

That said, he did want their clothes out of the way soon. Eventually, Chara slowed down to a halt and sat up, straddling his waist, and she looked down at him with a seductive smile. “Care to get those pants off?”

Frisk nodded. “Yes, please.”

Chara slowly moved her hands down to his crotch. “Then it shall be done,” she said. “You are so sweet to me, Frisk. I would have done this sooner if you had asked, but you are more patient than I am. I believe it is time that you are rewarded.” She undid the button on his pants. “There is no need to hold back any longer.” She pulled down his zipper. “You have my heart, and you’ve given me yours.” She grabbed the sides of his pants. “Now, let us _feel_ our love for each other!”

She quickly pulled down his pants and tossed them on the floor, leaving him with nothing but his gray briefs. She smiled at the large bulge inside and gave it a playful rub. Just that small touch sent a jolt of pleasure through Frisk’s spine. “I’ll take good care of you,” Chara whispered.

Frisk grew red at those words, but he maintained enough composure to unbutton Chara’s pants. He wasted no time teasing her. He quickly unzipped and pulled them down, throwing them to the floor alongside his own. Her underwear was simple, nothing too girly as befitting her personality, but its black color was pretty sexy.

Not that it would stay on long. Chara tugged on Frisk’s underwear. “Shall I?”

“You came this far, didn’t you?” Frisk asked.

With a smirk, Chara slowly, teasingly slipped his briefs down his thighs. Frisk could hardly take it anymore, but he bit his tongue and waited. Eventually, Chara suddenly yanked his underwear all the way down his legs, and his rock-hard member sprung out. Chara’s red eyes fixated on it, though it probably wasn’t the visual appeal as much as knowing what it could do, and who it was attached to. Frisk smiled. “What are you looking at, Chara?”

She smiled back, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she grabbed his shaft and pumped it tightly. Frisk gasped loudly as his nerves suddenly screamed. “_AAAHHH!_”

Giggling playfully, Chara kept stroking his shaft with firm pressure while cupping his balls with her other hand. “You like that, Frisk?”

“A-amazing,” Frisk breathed. He could hardly believe it. Chara - his sweet, beautiful Chara - was _holding his cock_ and _stroking it_ with just the right amount of pressure. She kept a steady pace, almost magically finding a rhythm that made Frisk _writhe_. Then again, at this point, Chara could have done practically anything and it would have felt incredible. He felt sweet tension build with every stroke, and knowing that _Chara_ was the one doing this for him made it that much better.

“Let me know if it’s too much for you,” Chara purred.

“Mmph, it’s just right,” Frisk said. “Please don’t stop.”

It wouldn’t have been the same with anyone else; nothing was like being pleased by his favorite person in the world. Chara, the voice in his head, the one he had saved, and the one who had saved him. Despite her flaws, she was a wonderful girl, cursed by the world that she lived in. She had been filled with so much hatred, but also with so much love. Frisk had shown her a better path, but it was Chara who had chosen to walk it, and become the great person that she was always meant to be. Frisk admired her so much for that. He had her back, and she had his. He wanted to be with her forever.

Of course, it didn’t hurt that she was so hot.

Chara pumped his cock a while longer before gradually slowing down. She loosened her grip and gently stroked her fingers across his shaft. She touched his tip and traced circles around it. Frisk stared at her and tried to think of something sexy to say, but Chara beat him to it. She smiled. “You’re so cute when you’re squirming with pleasure.”

Frisk smiled back. “And you’re so cute when you’re on top of me.”

She grinned. “I’ll go down on you.” She crawled back and leaned her head into his crotch, and she kissed the tip of his member. She moved down and kissed his shaft; she pecked it several times before giving it a deep, intense kiss, and then she licked his tip and hovered her mouth over it. His sex throbbed with anticipation. She was going to…

Chara opened her mouth, and she took his penis inside. She started by licking his tip, then his shaft, and then she started bobbing her mouth in and out. Frisk’s lips parted wide as he experienced a pleasure he had never felt before. Her wet tongue swirling around his shaft, her lips sucking him, the roof of her mouth grinding against him, Frisk didn’t have words for it, other than incredible.

Ironically, however, Chara didn’t look very cute doing it. She wasn’t deepthroating him, thankfully. Frisk wanted her to breathe, but her mouth stretched open like that wasn’t a pretty sight. Well, maybe some people were into it, but not him. He could let it slide, though, because the feeling was mind…

Frisk usually cringed at puns, but he knew Chara loved them. He went for it. “H-hey, Chara, what you’re doing to me is mind_-blowing._”

Chara sounded like she was choking on a drink as she laughed with his cock inside her mouth. She pulled back to let it out. “I think you mean _dick_-blowing.”

“That too,” Frisk said.

She snickered and clamped his cock back into her mouth, slurping as she bobbed up and down his shaft. Her warm, wet mouth was heaven. Frisk was so grateful that she was willing to do this for him, and judging by the passion he felt with every bob of her head, every flick of her tongue, Chara was enjoying herself as well. He let out a moan as he felt Chara’s tongue lick the area underneath his tip, quickly discovering it was especially sensitive. Chara took notice and kept licking it while stroking the base of his shaft with her hand. She was so _good_.

Chara gave his tip another kiss and looked up at him her beautiful red eyes and a sexy smirk. So cute! Frisk decided it was her turn to be pleasured. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over, positioning himself above her. Chara whimpered with pleasant surprise as Frisk leaned over her. “That was wonderful, Chara,” Frisk whispered. “Allow me to return the favor.”

He reached for her underwear, casting a glance at her for permission. She nodded. “Get rid of it, please.”

That was all Frisk needed to hear. He pulled it down and stripped the last of Chara’s clothing. They were both completely naked now. Frisk looked at the slit between her legs, which had just a little bit of hair around it. Frisk pressed his finger against it, making Chara quiver. “What would you like?” Frisk asked seductively.

“Put it in,” Chara breathed.

“Put what in?” Frisk asked.

She spread her legs wide, opening her pink entrance. “Just your finger… for now.”

Frisk sensually stroked the rim of her sex, but he stayed away from the inside. “Alright…”

Chara groaned. “Frisk, I believe we have both exhausted our patience for tantalization.”

He kept stroking outside. “Are you sure? You did say that I’m more patient that you are.”

”You cannot fool me,” Chara said. “I can see the lust in your eyes. You desire to penetrate me, do you not? You wish to merge our sexes, listen as I cry in ecstasy, and thrust yourself inside me until I’m overflowing with your cum. There's no use denying it, so give in to the temptations of your flesh and _ravage_ me, you wonderful human.”

Frisk smiled. Chara’s elegant yet dirty talk was unbelievably charming, and as much as he loved her, he couldn’t deny a surreal feeling knowing that he was in bed with an actual princess; it was a huge turn-on. He didn’t keep her waiting any longer. He moved his finger inside her inner labia and delicately swirled it around. Chara released only a soft breath, so Frisk turned up the pressure. She grunted slightly louder, but not much. Was he doing okay? “Uh, how’s that?”

“Just a little harder,” Chara said. Frisk obeyed and stroked with more pressure, and Chara’s breaths grew heavier. “O-oh, yes, that’s good…”

Frisk felt a feeling of relief wash over him. He really didn’t want to disappoint her. Sex was more complicated than some people realized. He knew he couldn’t just hammer down on her clit right away and expect her to like it. Like telling a good story, he had to build up to the climax. It took communication and finesse to get the most out of it.

Then again, it wasn’t determination science, either. He just had to find out what Chara liked and apply it, gradually increasing the intensity as needed. Frisk added a second finger to his strokes, and Chara hummed in approval.

Frisk smiled, glad he was doing well. To him, knowing that he was making Chara happy was as good as receiving her love. Maybe pride was part of it, pride knowing that he had the power to make Chara feel this way, but he really did want her to have a good time. A little pride was fine. He just hated it when people used sex to manipulate others. Sex could be a great way to express one’s love with a partner, but using it to control someone - be it for an unsavory favor, a pregnancy they’re not ready for, or simply to establish dominance - made Frisk’s blood boil. It wasn’t about power; it was about _love_. He grinded his fingers roughly. How could anyone…?

Chara expelled a painful grunt. “Wh-whoa, Frisk. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but that’s a bit _too_ much.”

Frisk cringed. He had let his mind wander into a dark place, not good. He grounded himself back to reality by staring at Chara’s adorable face. “Sorry,” he apologized.

Chara gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it. You’re doing great. Just ease up a bit.”

Frisk nodded. “Of course.” He calmed down and stroked Chara’s labia with a reasonably firm pressure. He kept his attention focused on her as he watched her moan and writhe. She rolled her hips; maybe she was ready for something else…

“I want them inside,” Chara whispered.

Already? Frisk laughed. She really was impatient, wasn’t she? Well, it _was_ their first time, so perhaps it was only natural. Frisk felt for her entrance and stuck two of his fingers inside; her wet walls allowed them to smoothly slide in. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do, however. He knew the sensitive area wasn’t far from the opening, but where was it, exactly?

Chara giggled. “Why do you hesitate?”

Frisk laughed it off. “Just wondering what I should to do you.”

“Well,” Chara said, “there _is_ a certain spot where I _love_ touching myself. Let’s see if you can find it.”

Frisk was surprised by how much the thought of Chara masturbating aroused him, but he had a job to do. He rubbed Chara’s walls with a circular motion. She let out another soft moan, but Frisk doubted he had found the spot he was looking for. He kept trying. He curled his fingers into Chara’s walls as if beckoning someone to come towards him. She moaned louder. Whatever Frisk was doing, Chara liked it. “Am I close?” Frisk asked.

“N-not quite,” Chara said., “but it still feels so good.”

Frisk wasn’t satisfied. He was going to find it. He kept trying different spots until he found a particularly spongy area. He curled his finger into it, and Chara erupted with a moan filled to the brim with ecstasy. “OH, FRISK!”

He smirked. It was safe to say that he had found it. He began rubbing circles into that spot, and he saw Chara’s mouth open wide with more pleasure than ever. He massaged and prodded it with all his love, determined to give Chara the best experience possible. She deserved nothing less.

As Chara’s breaths became even more intense, Frisk decided it was time for a change of pace. He pulled out his fingers and gave Chara’s entrance a sensual lick. “Ah, yes! Thank you!” Chara cried. Frisk licked all over, making sure not to leave a spot untouched, but he saved the best for last. He steadily worked his way up until he finally licked the hood of Chara’s clit with a slow but firm stroke. She arched her back as he did. “O-oh my God, Frisk! I love you!”

Spurred on by Chara’s words, he kissed and sucked on her clit while putting his fingers back inside her. Chara thrashed in the bed, hopefully out of pleasure. Frisk paused for just a moment. “How’s -“

“AMAZING!” Chara yelled. “Don’t you dare stop!”

Frisk was so glad to hear it. He went back to work. He licked her labia, sucked on her clit, caressed her G-spot, whatever it took to keep those sweet moans coming. As he went on, he became _really_ eager for the finale. His erection screamed at him to put it in already, but it would just have to wait a little -

“Frisk,” Chara panted, “I’m ready.”

He pulled away from her sex. “You mean…?”

Chara once more grabbed Frisk’s shoulders and flipped him on his back. She pressed her hands against his chest and positioned herself above his hard cock. Her face was flushed deep red, and her breaths were quivering. Her ruby eyes gleamed with love and lust in equal measure. Frisk’s face was just as hot. His heart pounded, the tip of his sex mere inches away from his lover’s entrance. They were about to…

With a shaking hand, Chara grasped his member and aligned it with her entrance. “I-is this okay?” she stammered. Her attempts at playing the seductress had shattered like glass. She was just a girl about to lose her virginity to the boy she loved more than anything. It was a breathtaking sight.

Frisk was nervous as well, but he was ready. He just needed to ask one final time. “Are you sure you’re ready for…?“

Chara nodded. “Make love to me, Frisk.”

This was it, then. Frisk held Chara’s hips as she lowered herself onto him. Shivering with anticipation. he felt his member slide smoothly inside his girlfriend’s soaking-wet sex as she straddled him with her legs around his waist. Chara gasped as it went in, and Frisk’s heart flipped. They were connected. Frisk was connected to his partner, their sexes joined for the first time. He was inside her. _He was inside her!_ Frisk could hardly contain his excitement, and luckily, he didn’t have to. He spoke the simple phrase that dominated his mind. “I love you.”

With both hands on his chest, Chara began to gyrate on top of him. “I l-love you, t-too. Ah…”

Frisk started to thrust with her. They began slow while Frisk got a feel for the sensation of his cock gliding smoothly back and forth across Chara’s tight, warm walls, but it wasn’t long until Chara picked up the pace. She humped him harder and pushed his cock in deeper. Frisk moaned in response. It was even better than he had imagined. Wonderful heat burned in his crotch while Chara passionately bounced up and down his sex. Frisk did his best to compliment her rhythm. He slid his hands to Chara’s ass and caressed it while he met her thrust for thrust, and both of their moans echoed across the room.

“Chara…”

“Frisk…”

Chara leaned back and rested her hands against Frisk’s thighs, giving him an amazing view of her slender female body as her breasts bounced with her. Frisk also loved how her cute bob of auburn hair swayed as she humped him, and he loved the sight of her face scrunched up with pleasure. He moved his hands up her body and caressed her breasts again. She squirmed, and then she roughly grinded her clit against his abdomen. Frisk kept thrusting inside her while she did, and he was rewarded with another moan.

“Hah, hah, _hah_…”

He immediately became addicted to it. He loved the weight of Chara’s body as she grinded and bounced on top of him. He loved the sound of her sweet moans, and he loved the feeling of her tight walls hugging his cock. But above all else, he loved _Chara_. He stared into her crimson eyes, and she stared back into his. Without parting their sexes, Frisk sat up, wrapped his arms around his lover, and plunged his lips into hers once more. They locked lips and made out roughly, passionately, intimately, all while his member stayed hilted inside her. Frisk felt Chara’s hands rub all over his body while her tongue explored his mouth. _Ah, please don’t stop!_

Chara pushed Frisk back down and leaned over him. Her breasts rested against his chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, and she went back to kissing his lips. She pecked him rapidly several times before moving to his neck and licking it. The combination of kissing and intercourse drove Frisk _wild_. He slid his hands up and down her thighs and resumed thrusting, and Chara leaned back for a better angle. She rested her hands on his thighs again while Frisk gyrated and thrusted into her.

“Y-you’re so cute,” Chara squealed. Her breaths were panting, and sweat trickled down her forehead, but her eyes remained mad with desire. “I’m g-going to make you cum s-so hard.”

Frisk adored how assertive Chara was being, but he couldn’t let her _completely_ dominate him. He moved his hand to her clit and stroked it. “Y-you first.”

Chara jerked upright and cried out in joy. Was it his hand on her clit? His confident declaration? Both? Probably both. “H-hah, I’d l-like to see you try,” Chara panted.

“A-ah, I b-bet you will,” Frisk moaned. He gladly accepted her challenge. He rubbed circles into her clit while he continued gyrating his cock inside her. He stirred it around her walls and made sure they were well-stimulated. Meanwhile, Chara squeezed his thighs with her legs and humped him harder and faster than before. Frisk felt the need to orgasm build in his cock, but he couldn’t surrender. This was a battle now, a duel between two souls of determination to see who could outlast the other, and Frisk didn’t plan on losing.

He _couldn’t_ lose, not when he had the advantage. The harder Chara pleasured him, the harder she pleasured herself, but Frisk could play with her clit all he wanted without any repercussion. That didn’t mean it was going to be easy, though. Frisk felt himself grow more sensitive as Chara continued to bounce on his cock. Another thrust, and precum leaked out of his tip. He moaned in spite of himself. The feeling of his cock gliding in and out of Chara’s tight, loving snatch was so good. _Too_ _good_. Maybe he needed something to improve his odds after all, but what?

“J-just give in,” Chara grunted. “Release your seed. Fill me up. Paint my walls white with your love. You know you want to.”

Damn her. Frisk realized that he simultaneously loved and hated being tempted. He hated it because he didn’t want Chara to control him with sex, but he loved it because it was so _hot_. Perhaps losing wouldn’t be so bad. Still, Frisk couldn’t give up so easily. He had to do something. _Come on, think. How can I hurry her along? How can I make her explode with pleasure?_

As a twitch of his cock made him moan, an idea popped into his head. Didn’t Chara like it when he…?

It was simple. Incredibly simple, almost juvenile, but Frisk was confident that it would work. He looked into her eyes and spoke with a soft voice. “Chara…”

There was a shift in her breathing. “Wh-what?”

Frisk rubbed her clit sensually, saving a firm stroke for his last word. “It’s so good, _Chara_…”

Her eyes widened. “N-no, please…”

He spoke with a voice filled with all his love. “You’re so wonderful, _Chara_.”

She winced. “Frisk…”

“I love you so much, _Chara_.”

She clenched her teeth and bounced roughly on his sex as if it would shut him up. “Y-you…”

It didn’t work. He spoke with a voice filled with devotion, the voice of someone who would never betray her. “Chara…”

She shut her eyes while she kept humping him, and Frisk kept moaning her name. “Oh, Chara…”

She panted. “Frisk!”

He thrust into her with renewed vigor and passionately rubbed her clit. “Ch-Chara! Chara! _Chara…!_”

“_F-F-Fri - a-ah…!_” She arched her back as she moaned in ecstasy. Her legs trembled, and her face flushed. That was it. Frisk had won. He pulled his hand away from her clit but kept thrusting as Chara rode out her climax. Her walls clenched tightly around his cock, beckoning him to hurry up and cum with her. He was close, but sadly not _that_ close. This wasn’t some adult storybook where both lovers magically came at the same time. That was fine, though. Life wasn’t perfect. He couldn’t ask for the world.

Although, Frisk was concerned that Chara may have exceeded her limit. He knew overstimulation was a thing, and he didn’t want to hurt her. How much more could Chara take? “H-hey,” he panted, “do you need to…?”

“D-don’t stop,” Chara whimpered. “You’re n-not getting away until I finish you.”

Frisk was a little worried, but if Chara really wanted him to continue, he would. Still, Frisk could tell from Chara’s sweat and panting breaths that she was getting tired, so he held her waist and helped her bounce. That made it somewhat easier, but Chara’s breaths were still rough. Perhaps it would have been better to…

Yeah, Frisk sat up and pushed Chara down. She gasped when he did, but she spread her legs wide.as Frisk resumed penetrating her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and Chara wrapped her legs around his ass and clawed her fingers into his back. She hungrily thrusted with him and pulled him deeper with her legs. Frisk’s heart pounded. The thrill of being trapped inside her was almost enough to send him over the edge on its own. A powerful thrust caused a load of precum to spurt out of him. It was coming! “A-ah, Chara! I’m about to…”

“D-do it, Frisk,” Chara whispered. “Let it all out.”

Frisk didn’t need to be told twice. He roughly hammered his sensitive sex inside her. He felt it begin to thump, and he felt his semen rise for release. Oh, God, he was coming! He was going to fill her! He fixated his eyes on Chara’s face. She was so _beautiful_. Frisk wanted to…

He arched his back and moaned throatily, and his cock erupted inside her. He shuddered with indescribable pleasure as he fired several ropes of pearly-white cum deep inside his sweet Chara. She clamped down on him as he came, squeezing him tight until he spilled every last drop of his seed into her. She let out a contented sigh as Frisk collapsed on top of her, panting. He was exhausted, but it had been quite the experience.

Chara’s breaths were as ragged as his, but she smiled lovingly at him. “H-hah… hah… Frisk, that was incredible.”

He shakily nodded. “Y-yeah…”

“We’ll be together forever, won’t we?”

Frisk gaped when she said that. Together… forever? Did she mean that?

Chara cringed with embarrassment. “Sorry. That was creepy, wasn’t it? Nothing lasts forever. There’s no telling what the future may hold for us, and I cannot force you to stay with me should our paths diverge. You are not my slave to comma -“

Frisk lifted her head and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Chara relaxed and kissed him back. They held the kiss for a while before pulling away.

“I never want to leave you,” Frisk said.

“Neither do I,” Chara replied. “I want to stay with you for a long time, if that’s okay.”

Frisk was happy to hear that. He smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling out of her, but his heart sank with fear as he saw a white stream of his cum drip down her crotch. He knew that she was on birth control, but the sight of her sex overflowing with his seed was still intimidating. What if it didn’t work? What if…? “Uh, are you sure that was safe?” Frisk asked.

“It was,” Chara assured him. “Aside from perfect use of abstinence, I have the most effective birth control there is. My implant works over ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the time - per _year_, mind you - and unlike the pill, there’s no risk of me forgetting to take it. The chance of failure is extremely small. As long as the proper precautions are taken, sex can be far safer than abstinence-only educators would have you believe.”

Frisk chuckled. “You sound a little frustrated there.”

“I am!” Chara said. “Our society is _way_ too uptight about these things! Despite what so many people think, the statistics _clearly_ show that educating people how to use contraception properly is _far_ superior at reducing the rate of unintentional pregnancy than _preaching_ abstinence until marriage! There’s nothing wrong with waiting, of course, but there’s no shame in premarital sex, either! It’s a personal decision with no right or wrong answer, and people need to respect that!”

“Haha, it’s okay, I agree with you,” Frisk said.

Chara smiled. “Heh, I would hope so, considering what we just did.”

“Ah, I guess so,” Frisk said. His gaze went back to Chara’s crotch as his sperm-filled cum leaked down her sex into a growing puddle on the bedsheet. “Well, call me paranoid, but I’m still kind of worried about it. I would hate it if I got you pregnant before you’re ready.”

“Believe me,” Chara said, “I’ve already made it clear that I am _not_ ready for a child yet, but I’m confident that it’s safe.”

“Probably,” Frisk said. “Still, maybe I’ll use a condom next time. Can’t be too careful, right?”

Chara smirked. “All I heard was _next time_,” she purred.

Frisk blushed and laughed. “Hey, I’m being serious here.”

“Condoms are fine,” Chara said. “You can use them if it makes you more comfortable. I admit that I found a psychological thrill in being filled up, but it wasn’t that important compared to everything else. _Thank you_ for all that attention to my clit, by the way.” She winked. “I can tell you’ve done your research.”

He let out another nervous laugh. “Ah, yeah. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“You have _impressed_ me, Frisk,” Chara said. “Considering that this was our first time, I wouldn’t have minded if there was room for improvement, but I truly couldn’t have asked for more. You are a natural.”

Frisk smiled with admiration. “Hey, let’s not ignore the other half of the equation. You weren’t bad yourself. You really gave me a night worth fighting for.”

Chara beamed. “I am so glad that you enjoyed it.” Her smile turned mischievous. “If you ask me, it was a long time_ coming_.”

“Yeah,” Frisk said. “It was so good that I’ll even forgive you for that pun.”

She laughed. “Here’s to a happy and healthy sex life.”

Frisk gave her a flirty wink. “When would you like to do it again?” he asked.

“I wish there was time tomorrow,” Chara said, “but I know you have to go back to college, so that might not be possible. Next week for sure.”

Frisk nodded. “Next week sounds great. Hopefully it won’t be as dramatic as this one…”

A dark expression grew in his garnet eyes. He suddenly felt as if the weight of the world had returned to his shoulders, remembering that their troubles were far from over. Alpin was still a potential threat, and they still had to worry about the court in case they accused them of murdering Cade. It wasn’t likely that they would have much time to rest. It was only a matter of time until they were thrown back into mortal danger, wasn’t it? Would they _ever_ be safe? How could anyone viewed as a world-ending demon ever be safe?

Frisk caressed Chara’s cheek, and he felt the salty sting of tears well up in his eyes. They had both cheated death more than once, but it only took one loss. One more defeat, and they would be separated forever. Frisk didn’t want to lose hope, but could they really expect to win every time? Wasn’t it only a matter of time until some adversary got the better of them? When would it end? How many Cades would Frisk have to kill to keep his dear Chara safe?

With a sob, he pulled Chara close and held her tightly, as if she might disappear if he let go. Chara soothingly rubbed his back in response. “Ah, Frisk. It’s okay.”

He sniffled. “I’m s-sorry. I just… wish they’d leave us alone.”

“As do I,” Chara said. “I hope to live a long, full life with you, but even if that doesn’t come to pass, I will always cherish the time we have spent together. You are the reason why I am breathing again, and I will always count myself lucky to have met you.” She blushed with embarrassment. “God, how do you make me say such corny things? What have you done to me?”

Frisk smiled. “It’s sweet, though.”

She smiled back. “By the way, you’re not going to cry every time we have sex, are you?”

He laughed. “No, just this once. I promise.”

“Good,” Chara said, “because that would be a _lot_ of crying.”

Frisk nodded. “Mhm, yeah.” He smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I sure hope so.”

“I am not done with you yet,” Chara said. “This session will only satisfy me temporarily. I look forward to having you again.” She leaned close to his ear and whispered seductively. “In case you haven’t noticed, I am quite sexual.”

Frisk felt hot all over again. He was supposed to be the flirty one, but Chara was too damn sexy. How had he gotten so lucky? He was glad that Chara was willing to do this with him, and that was just one of her many qualities that he loved her for. He looked happily at her and nodded. “Good to know.”

She smirked and kissed his cheek. “I bet it is.” She crawled out of the bed and flipped the light switch. The room went dark, and Chara rejoined Frisk in bed. They tucked themselves under the sheets, and Chara cuddled up beside him. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Frisk whispered back. He curled up in her embrace. “Goodnight, Chara.”

“’Night, Frisk.”

He quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. How was it? This was my first time writing a sex scene, so I have no idea how this will be received. As far as the cuteness-to-sexiness scale goes, I probably lean more towards cute, but with some sexiness, too. In one paragraph I can shower Chara with heartfelt praise for her strength and growth as a person, and the next she her mouth around Frisk’s member. I know; I’m weird.
> 
> Anyway, I’m going back to the main story now. See you soon.


End file.
